Cirque Du Freak: Fate
by Loveless1818
Summary: This is what happens before Cirque du freak: Grim Reaper. A collab with lostxchild1767 and yes she is still alive just lazy. read inside description for more.
1. Prologue

**Read! This is a collaboration with Lostxchild1767, she used to be darklord1767. Some of you might know her story Cirque du freak: Grim reaper so we decided to do a whole series on it. This is the prologue giving you a little sneak peak into what will happen through this story since it takes place before loastxchild1767's story but it is still based off of it and because we haven't seen too many stories on Fate we decided to add her. So Sophia and Caine are lostxchild's characters and Fate's my character, just to let you know. I hope you like this and yes there are OCs in this story because of the plot and what its based off of. Mr. Tiny and the Cirque characters belong to Darren Shan and not me or her so just to let you know early on and sorry the prologue is short I didn't want to give too much away I just wanted to give an over view. NO FLAMMES FOR YOU WILL NOT LIKE ME IF YOU FLAME AND ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED FOR ROASTING MARSHMALLOWS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Before Sophia Eve was born and before Mr. Tiny infused the last grim reaper's soul into Sophia's new born body, Caine the last grim reaper was under the protection of Fate.

Because he had been under Fate's wing for so long it had made him a target of some of the most powerful beings including Destiny. Destiny, Desmond Tiny, was furious that Fate had complete control over her powerful apprentice but knew that it wouldn't be long until Caine tired of the constant training and the constant demand to control his powers. So in order to place more stress on both Fate and Caine Destiny decided a war would be the final blow to separate the two and gain everything he wanted. Caine's powers concentrated around death and that would give Destiny the upper hand and a greater advantage over his older sister.

With that said this is how the war of power began and how death had risen…


	2. Fate & Caine

**Ok so here's chapter one and I'm sorry that it isn't that long either but I should have chapter two up sometime today so there's more read hope you enjoy and please comment but remember NO FLAMES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The sun was high in the sky and birds were singing as I watched my apprentice, Caine, relentlessly attack his training partner. I smiled as the two friends seemed oblivious to the passing time and I didn't want to be the one to interrupt them.

"You aren't going to win Tom!" Caine yelled as he charged his friend again knocking Tom's weapon from his hand and cornering him.

I clapped as I walked from my hiding place, "Very good Caine, you're getting better."

He looked back at me smiling, "You really think so Fate?"

I laughed, "Of course, you'll have your powers under control in no time at this rate."

He turned back to Tom smirking triumphantly in an attempt to show that he was better than him. I shook my head as he did so and began to walk away only to hear the sound of him running to catch up.

"Where are we going now?" He asked curiously.

"We're going back to the castle where else would we go?" I asked him still smiling.

"Awe! Can't we go find someone else to spar with so I can test my necromancy powers?"

"Not today Caine, the sun's setting and the night will be upon us soon and I don't want you out after dark. You know this."

"But…"

"No buts."

"Fine."

I shook my head again but stopped dead in my tracks when I heard rustling in the bushes behind us.

"Fate what is it?"

"Nothing just an animal, let's hurry Caine dear."

I didn't want to tell him that we had someone following us; it was the last person I wanted around my apprentice because I knew he would corrupt him in some way. Desmond was not going to have the chance to take Caine away from me, even if I have to die to ensure it.


	3. Uninvited Guest

**Here's chapter two I hope you enjoy and I apologize for the short chapters but this one is longer have fun :) NO FLAMES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

I walked into my personal library that had three full stories to it and staircases for each level. I walked over to the desk and sat in the red chair and just blankly looked at the pictures. I couldn't help but smile at one of them and so I let my thoughts wonder until I heard the door open, I hid the picture away in one of the drawers.

"Fate someone is here to see you." The maid said bowing.

I smiled at her hiding the annoyance I felt for I already knew who it was, "Send the guest in."

I waited for the maid to disappear before hiding all the pictures in the library that reminded me of anything happy. _He_ wasn't allowed to know about anything that made me happy in this world or the next. I took a seat back in my chair and sure enough the mix-matched, style-less, monstrosity known as Desmond Tiny walked into the room wearing a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Where is that little bundle of joy you call your apprentice?" He asked me.

"That's none of your business."

I didn't take my eyes off of him because I knew him well enough to know that he would pull something as soon as my back was turned.

"Forever A. Tempest, interesting name you chose to taken on." He said as his grin widened.

"Why do you care Desmond?"

His eye twitched and I was now the one who was grinning.

"_You _aren't allowed to call me that." He hissed.

"So?" I shrugged, "_you_ aren't supposed to call me anything other than Fate."

"I forgot how smart you were for a girl; tell me does anyone here know that your real name spells out Fate? Or do they only know you as Fate?" He said walking closer to the desk.

I stayed where I was standing, "Does it matter? Do people tell you that you look like some pedophile fag dressed in a raincoat? I suggest you keep your distance Destiny."

"Is that a threat from my older sister? I didn't know you had a bone in your body that could threaten anyone." He glared.

"It wasn't a threat it was a promise."

He stopped where he was still glaring at me as he took a seat on the couch on the opposite side of the room.

"Gay fag is gay! What the fuck is he wearing? Who the fuck wears green rain boots and a yellow suit?" Caine said as he stormed into the room and then back out.

I was going to have to have a talk with him later about barging in and leaving unannounced.

"What did he just call me?" My younger brother hissed.

"He didn't call you anything that wasn't true." I replied, "You should leave now and never come back and if you do anything to corrupt Caine I'll personally make sure I rip your heart out and turn into my personal watch."

"Fair enough, I will be back big sister." He said leaving.

I had the maid escort him out of the castle while I went to go track down Caine.

-X-

(Caine's P.O.V)

I felt satisfied that that homo would surely leave and leave my mentor alone, sure Fate could be pushy but too many people were coming to the castle and bugging her lately. I stepped out into the large green house near the back of the castle and began to look at the exotic plants that Fate had spent many excruciating hours hand picking out from everywhere the imagination could think of. The door swung open and I knew that I was in trouble, not because of what I had said to the guy but because I had interrupted the little meeting they were having. At least I wasn't eavesdropping.

"Caine!" She yelled.

I smiled as I turned around and faced her. She had long silver hair with hints of silvery light blue with beautiful, large silver eyes that seemed to melt into pools of liquid silver when she was pissed off. She was also very tall, she was around 5'6" or 5'7" which is the tallest girl I've seen around here so far and she always seems to be wearing long sapphire blue dresses. Not the puffy kind of dresses but the form fitting kind and she never mix-matched anything she always matched so I guess someone could say that she has a lot of style.

"Yes Fate?"

"How many times have I told you to at least announce that you are going to come into the room before barging in?" She asked me glaring daggers at me.

I won't lie, I flinched, I was deathly afraid of her when she was mad and this time was no exception.

"At least a dozen but so many people have been coming to the castle lately asking you for crap."

She sighed, "I know but still announce yourself please."

I smiled she couldn't stay mad at me for very long, I don't know why but she can't I guess it's an advantage.

"I'm sorry." I replied.

"It's fine."

"So who was that creepy guy?"

"No one you need to know."

"Is he an old friend?"

She stared at me thinking of how to respond, it was easy to tell when she was thinking of something to say.

"No." She replied shocking me, "He isn't a friend; he's more of a nuisance."

"He is? How so?"

"You could say I've had a rivalry with him that transcends the bonds of time itself." She told me, "Don't mention him anymore and do not wonder alone, if you see him come back here immediately."

"Why?"

"Because you don't know what he is capable of and I don't want anything to happen to you." She said and disappeared.

She never acted like this, so why now? More importantly if she hated him so much why was she talking to him? It doesn't make sense, what is she hiding?


	4. A picture is worth a thousand questions

**Alright here's chapter three hope you enjoy and NO FLAMES please :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

(Fate's P.O.V)

Caine asks too many questions for his own good and he knows it irritates me when he does that. The only thing that makes me angrier about it is that he was asking me about Desmond, he doesn't need to know anything about my younger brother. If he tries to find out who he really is, I have no doubt that he will, I'm afraid that he'll learn the one thing I've kept away from him for years. Desmond knows because he's like a fucking hawk and it pisses me off, he'll use the truth for his own advantage and given the chance he'll turn Caine against me. I couldn't help but stop in the middle of the hallway I guess I had started walking down, Desmond was a liar and he was going to stop at nothing to weaken me. He was jealous that I was favored more than he was but it can't be helped, when it comes to our sibling rivalry anything is possible. The unfortunate part is that I have seen the future and I will stop at nothing to stop him from making it become a reality.

"Fate?" A voice asked from behind me making me jump a little.

"Yes?"

"Caine is scrounging around your library again; I guess something about finding more information."

I sighed the child is going to drive me crazy before I can think of a way to stop my brother, "Thank you I shall go deal with him immediately, you are dismissed."

Caine, why do you insist on dabbling in things that are beyond your control?

-X-

(Caine's P.O.V)

"Damn it! Aren't there any papers or photos of that dude?" I asked myself.

I had to hurry because I have no doubt in my mind that the maid went to go get Fate and the last thing I want right now is for her to yell at me… Again! I've pushed her buttons before when it came down to questions and such but she was acting as if the subject from earlier was touchy. I want to know what she's hiding from me that she can't tell me! She knows she can tell me anything just like I know I can tell her anything, how could she hide something from me? Was that person so bad that she was trying to protect me from him or was it something more than that? I don't care about anything else right now except for finding out more on that guy…Damn! I don't even know the guys name so any of these papers can be about him! A photo slipped from a book I picked up out of the desk, it was sepia colored with some girl in it that I could easily recognize as Fate but the other I can't, I won't lie he was good looking enough to be with her. It wasn't that ugly faggot thank god, that eliminates one possibility, but Fate is holding a baby. Does she have a child?

I set all the other papers down and searched through the book and found another photograph but the baby's face was blurred along with most of the picture. If I hadn't seen the first picture I wouldn't have been able to tell that it was Fate, who was the child? I turned to the inside front cover of the titleless book to find that it was Fate's Diary. I quickly returned it to the desk and closed the drawer stuffing the two pictures in my pockets and standing up just in time to see the door fly open and Fate come into the room looking furious, more so than earlier.

"What on Earth are you doing!" She shouted.

"I want to know who that guy was, really!"

"I told you that you don't need to know!" I was surprised when she yelled back what she had earlier said, "I told you that you didn't and yet here you are messing around in here, did you ever think that for one second that I was trying to protect you when I said that!"

She wasn't mad or furious she was flat out pissed off, "No."

"Of course not! You need to stop, now! Go to your room I will come get you when dinner is done, you are not to leave that room until I say otherwise is that understood?"

"Y…yes." I stuttered.

"Good now go! After dinner you will go back to your room and you will stay there until tomorrow afternoon, maybe then you will learn to let things go." She hissed at me as I left.

Usually she calms down but she went all out, I was beginning to think I was going to die. I gulped there was no way in hell that I was going to get caught trying to find out more about that guy, if I was going to find out more I was going to have to be sly about it and make sure that no one else was around. I can't risk getting yelled at like that again, after all, it might actually be the end of me next time.

-X-

(Fate's P.O.V)

I can't believe he was near my desk! All he would have had to of done was read one entry and everything would have gone to hell from there. Thank god he didn't read it! I sighed, I was feeling the onset of a headache, damn that child was making madder than I wanted to be.

"Fate dinner is almost done."

"Good, bring me something to take care of my headache and I'll be down in a minute."

"What about Cain?"

"I'll go get the child so don't worry about it."

"Very well." She said bowing and left.

I sat in my chair and noticed the scattered paper all around my desk. I pulled out my diary and looked through the pages noticing that two pictures were missing from it, my eyes widened, had he been in my desk? I shot out of my chair noticing another picture on the floor, one he must have forgotten about! I quickly place it back in the diary accordingly and put the book into one of my lockable drawers. Locking it I put the key in another book and leave the room making my way down the hall as quickly as I could avoiding the butlers and maids questioning stares. He had been in my diary and I want to know how much he knew.

-X-

(Caine's P.O.V)

I lazily flopped down on my bed after slamming the door to my room shut behind me, I was exhausted! Maybe I'll tell Fate that I'm not that hungry and just fall asleep instead of walking down the stairs. Everything seemed too much right now and I was hoping that she didn't look through her diary or remember the two pictures I had taken. If she did I was screwed and I knew I was screwed, god only knows how she would punish me, hell if she wanted to she could revoke my apprenticeship and turn me loose on the streets without a care in the world. I doubt that! She might hire assassins to kill me because she might think that I read the thing and then she wouldn't have to worry about anyone telling people that she had a child. No! Damn none of those are possibilities she would take with me… Unless she planned to kill me herself! That does it! I can't fall asleep tonight because she might come in here and stab me in my sleep; I can't eat because she might poison my food, I can't even step outside this room because she might shot me in the head or something. I have to take precautions otherwise I'll be dead before I know anything! Why me? Why did I have to stumble across those two pictures and why did I have to know more about that one faggot!

The door almost broke off its hinges as Fate came into the room; her eyes were more than liquid silver they were flat out blazing red. Oh shit! I got up trying to run but she caught my arm turning me around so fast and hard that tears formed in the corners of my eyes. I had to look her in the eyes otherwise she would have ripped my head off!

"Did you read my diary!" She hissed.

My heart was racing so fast that my mind was struggling to keep up and I couldn't form a logical answer. Never in my LIFE had I seen her so pissed off that she looked like she wanted to kill someone that was within her reach and unfortunately I was in her grasp already.

"N…No…" I stuttered.

"Where are the two pictures that were in my diary?"

I could hear my heart pound in my ears, "I…I…if you let me go I…I'll give them to you…"

She threw me back onto my bed and walked over to the only chair in the room and put her head in her hands. What was going on? I climb off the bed, painfully, holding my left arm wincing as tears fell from my eyes. Reluctantly I pull the two pictures out and set them on the dresser backing away quickly so I was a comfortable distance away.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to me.

I felt bad, I had made her so mad and for what? To know more on some faggot she _hated_. I was beginning to think that I was the little prick in the room, what was I expecting anyway? For her to just give me the answers or to say it's ok don't worry about it. I went through HER diary and I deserved what I got and probably a lot more than that, I should have dropped it when she told me to instead of searching for something more.

"It's my fault not yours, I'm sorry." I began, "I shouldn't have been snooping through your stuff to satisfy my own desire for more information."

She was looking at me through teary eyes clouded over with regret, but there was something more. She wanted to tell me something but she couldn't or maybe she didn't want to have to tell me, I couldn't keep looking her in the eyes so I looked away from her.

"I have to go." She said, "Dinner is ready, if you want to eat than go ahead."

She left me alone in my darkening room, she always seemed to know when I didn't feel like doing anything but what was she so upset about? I was too shaken to begin my search again and too afraid to conduct it in the castle so I laid down on the bed and fell asleep hoping I wouldn't have nightmares of someone trying to slit my throat.


	5. The twisted truth

**I apologize I thought I already uploaded this chapter but I guess I didn't so here's chapter four for your reading pleasure and you'll also have chapter five to read today as well. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

(Caine's P.O.V)

I awoke to the sun dimly shining in through the closed curtains of my bedroom as I recounted the horrid memory of what happened last night. I almost forgot how much trouble I had gotten in for seeing nothing more than just two little pictures, again I can't blame Fate for freaking out but still. I climb out of my bed for the second time wincing in pain as I do so and get ready. Looking at the relative position of the sun in the sky I can only guess that it is around noon which means I have to hurry. I rush out of my room and down the hall not caring if anyone was in my way, I was pushing and shoving maids out of the way as I made my way down to the library knowing that's where Fate was going to be. I pushed open the doors only to see the wind blowing the curtains away from the multi story window behind the desk and chair. That's odd, she's usually in here by now where else could she be in the morning?

"Hey! Do you know where Fate is?" I asked one of the butlers.

"She's out in garden, she seems rather upset today, do you know why young master?" He asks me.

Damn it! I must have upset her more than I realized last night, "Thank you and no I don't."

I take off for the garden hoping she's still there, again not caring if anyone was in my way, once more I shoved through the many maids and butlers crowding the hall trying to get the morning cleaning done. I knew they were becoming agitated that I was only messing up everything they cleaned by shoving them out of my way but the only one that mattered was Fate. I pushed open the huge double doors that led into the backyard and notice that she is sitting on one of the benches looking at a photo. It's probably one of the photos I gave back to her last night; I walk over to her and sit down.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Not really."

I watch her fold the photo and place inside her dress, probably her bra like many of the girls I've seen recently. She was smart and knew that there was no way in hell that I was going to reach into her dress to take it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing you should worry yourself with Caine."

"I'm sick of you treating me like a kid, I'm almost eighteen."

"I'm being serious Caine." She said, "This has nothing to do with you being a kid or not, I just rather not tell you."

"Why?"

She sighed, "For your own protection."

I was slightly angered and I'm sure she could sense it but I'm not going to push it any further after all she was scary as hell last night when she was pissed off.

"Fine." I replied, "Then are we going to go find a sparring partner for me so I can test my Necromancy powers?"

"Not today Caine, it's just not a good day."

I was the one that was allowed to be mad now, "Why not!"

"Caine calm down."

"You said yesterday that I would be allowed to test out my power and now suddenly everything's changed! You keep telling me tomorrow but when I come to ask you about it everything changes! Why!" I yelled.

She was surprised at my outburst but I'm fed up with the excuses, I was able to convince her months ago to let me test out my powers and she has been making excuses since then to avoid it. It was unacceptable but maybe this was my punishment for what happened last night.

"Caine I have my reasons."

"What reasons!"

"You don't need to know."

"The hell I don't! You keep saying I'll have my powers under control in no time but you refuse to let me test them out to see how much progress I've made!"

"You are getting better Caine it's just that there are people around right now that don't need to know what power you have. You're just a kid Caine and until you turn eighteen I'm responsible for you and even after that I'm responsible for you so for once just listen to me!"

Her eyes were clouded over with tears again but I don't care, why should I care? She isn't telling me what she is hiding me from or what she's even doing!

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I'M NOT A CHILD ANYMORE!" I screamed.

I began to run through the forest away from her away from everything, I need some time to cool off I need some answer and she isn't going to give them to me. Maybe if I ask that one guy she was talking to yesterday he'll tell me everything…

-X-

(Fate's P.O.V)

"Caine!" I yell but it's too late he's too far away from me, he can't hear me.

"Madame Fate there is someone here to talk to you."

"Who is it? I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now I have to go find Caine."

"It's someone from the outside village, they say it's urgent."

"Tell them they better be fast and it better be worth my time."

I wait silently as the maid disappears thinking of everything I could possibly do to catch Caine before he runs into Desmond. I see a girl with long orangey hair and redish colored eyes, she's pretty and young and it's making me wonder what such a young girl could possibly know.

"What you have to say better be important." I said.

"Someone has declared war on us."

My heart almost stops; I know its Desmond's doing it's always his doing.

-X-

(Caine's P.O.V)

I could hear gun shots in the distance but I ignored them and just continued to make my way through the forest without a care in the world.

"Hello Caine."

I turned around to see the same fag that was in the library talking to Fate.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Desmond Tiny."

"Desmond Tiny?"

"Yes." He said smiling at me, "Also known as Destiny."

"Why were you talking to Fate?"

"My dear Caine I was talking to her about you."

"About me?"

I was shocked why would Fate be talking about me, she never had to mention me to anyone and if they were on the outside she wouldn't say anything.

"She never told you about me? I'm surprised she is my older sister after all."

I was even more shocked, why didn't she tell me she had a younger brother?

"No she didn't."

"I guess she never told that you were her son either."

"What?"

"She's your mother, she gave you up because you resembled too much of the man that had died."

"My father died? How did he die?"

"Don't know she never told anyone and she never told anyone of you." He said, "When she found out that you had powers she had to have you back so she made you her apprentice. She doesn't really care about you, after all what mother gives up her child only to try and get them back and never tell them that they are their son or daughter?"

I didn't know what to say, I was mad at her for hiding it from me! But there the one thing that didn't make sense was that she looked happier than anyone else in the world in those old sepia pictures but he did say that my father died.

"But she looked so happy in those pictures."

"Those were taken before he died Caine."

"I have to go." I replied rushing away.

"I'll be here if you wish to talk tomorrow."

I didn't stop until I reached the castle only to find Fate running around the place and I felt all that anger just explode.

"We need to talk now!" I yelled.

Everyone froze in surprise except for Fate she stepped forward.

"Alright." She said following me inside to the library.

Once she shut the doors and locked them I sat down on the only couch in the room.

"What is it you want to talk about Caine?"

"Why didn't you tell me I was your son!"

"You found Desmond didn't you."

"He told me that I was your son and that you had gotten rid of me because I looked like dad!"

"That isn't even close to the truth Caine."

"Why should I believe you! You got rid of me and brought me back; you never told me that you were my mother! I hate you!"

I stormed out of the room leaving her dumbfounded and more than likely sad, but I don't care. She doesn't care about me so why should I care about her? I'm going to go back and talk to Desmond to see if there is anything I can do to get back at her for the years she left me in the dark.


	6. You must first sell your soul

**Yeah Chapter five finally! Sorry I didn't know exactly what I wanted to do for this chapter's ending but I think what I came up with is a least a little funny, the ending is a joke between me and my friend who are collaborating on this little fanfic series we're doing so please don't get offended. I apologize that this chapter is so short but it's all I could come up with at the time so yeah. Anyway the next chapter is going to be the last one for this story however, it continues in lostxchild's story Cirque Du Freak: Grim Reaper and just so you know she will update soon she's just lazy and has writer's block.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

(Caine's P.O.V)

I kept running farther and farther away from the house, away from the years of lies, away from everything. How could I have been so stupid as to trust her? She had spent all those years lying to me and never once did she seem like she regretted it! The memory of her crying that morning looking as if she was suffering from something reeled through my mind; I stopped and shook my head. No! I wasn't going to feel sorry for her, I was going to get even before I even started to think about going back to her again. I was getting closer to the place Desmond said he was going to be and sure enough there he was standing in the same place that I left his fat ass.

"You've come back so quickly Caine I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." He said still smiling.

"I want to get back at my mother!" I shouted, "I want her to suffer the way I suffered!"

His smirk seemed to widen, but maybe it was just my imagination, "Of course you do."

"She spent years lying to me and I was stupid enough to trust her! Not anymore! What can I do to get back at her?" I asked him.

"Why my dear Caine all you would have to do is die."

"What?"

"It's a simple exchange really." He said, "All you need to do is give me your soul and I can take you on as my apprentice and help you take vengeance on your mother. Once you get your revenge and help me take my revenge on my older sister your soul will be freed and you can do as you please."

"I can return back to her if I help you."

"Once both our revenge is taken then yes you can return to her."

"You swear it."

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Fine." I said, "I'll give you my soul."

"Perfect." He said smirking.

-X-

(Fate's P.O.V)

Please don't let him have done something stupid! Caine was thick headed and naïve but he could be smart, at least when he wasn't letting his anger get the better of him. I sat in the chair in the library with my head in my hands crying softly to myself. I didn't want him to use his necromancy powers until he turned eighteen because I knew my younger brother was scrounging around. If he could just wait for another week his power will be concentrated and under control than he can use it to help me take out Desmond before the future has a chance to take place. I didn't want him to know about the family because of my younger brother, that information could have been turned around but either way it seems like it already has. I was only protecting him from the one person that can screw him over in life and death. I hope he doesn't do something stupid until I can find him.

"Fate!" One of the maids shouted, "Caine's outside!"

Thank goodness! Maybe for once he actually thought before he did something!

"Really!" I asked shooting out of my chair.

"Yes!" The maid shouted back at me, "But he's with a fat man!"

I stand corrected he's a complete retard at times!


	7. Death is only the beginning

**I know its... Long! I couldn't just end it all with a short chapter! I think this is the longest chapter I've uploaded to this story . I hope you like how this ends even if the end might sound a little dragged out but I did it for a little effect, FAIL! epically. Anyway this is sadly the end of Cirque du Freak: Fate and the next story after this is Cirque Du Freak: Grim Reaper which is on LostXChild1767's account and I promise I will keep on her about updating soon but... Well we'll see how that goes. I hope you liked this story and will continue reading our fan series, as soon as Sarah finishes up her story I will begin the third story Cirque Du Freak: Resurrection and I will attach an Author note to this when that day comes. Trust me I'm praying it's soon too. Thank you all for reading my story and please review to let me know what you thought about it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

(Fate's P.O.V)

Why! Why can't he think before he acts! The last thing I need to deal with right now is all of this BS my younger brother is feeding Caine. One day, maybe today, I'll kill Desmond if it's the last thing I do. I walked out of the library and down the hall to the front door, this ends today! I was greeted by the sun beating down as well as the coppery smell of blood as if to remind me that I was also in the middle of a war. I walked beyond the safety of my castle's courtyard into the forest with the faintest idea of what to expect. All I know is that my brother isn't going to give up Caine without a fight.

(Caine's P.O.V)

I waited as Fate emerged from the forest into the clearing wearing her favorite blue dress. Her bright eyes bore into me letting me know that what I was doing was the worst possible choice on my part but it felt so good to disobey her. I'll come back only when I make her suffer like she made me suffer all these years!

"Caine come back with me." She said calmly as if this was no big deal at all.

"No." I replied catching her off guard.

"Caine this is no time to do stupid crap."

"Stupid? I've never felt more alive! I want you to suffer the way I had for so many years and never once regret the decision you made!"

"I did it to protect you!"

"Protect him from what big sister?" Desmond said as he stepped forward to stand beside me.

"From you because you're a lying, cheating, little bitch!"

They were going back and forth like I wasn't here and I could tell that they hated each other more than anything else. I was beginning to regret the choice I made especially because I began to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"You never even told him the name you took to keep me away from him." He said making me look at her, "Forever A. Tempest."

"Another way to say Fate." I whispered, "Just like Desmond Tiny is another way to say Destiny."

"Very good Caine." He said to me as he smirked at her.

"Caine let's go."

"He can't until he takes mine and his revenge." He said to her, "He gave me his soul."

"He did what!" She yelled as I looked away having second thoughts about what I did.

"He's the Grim Reaper now."

Fate looked at me with saddened eyes making me regret my decision even more. Desmond pushed me forward causing me to stumble a bit to keep my balance as I turned to look at him awkwardly.

"You either complete the request or remain the Grim Reaper for all eternity."

"What?" I asked.

"If you don't go through with taking both our revenge then your soul remains mine forever."

"What am I supposed to do?"

I was so confused, what was it that he wanted me to do? He never did say what he wanted or expected of me in order to return to the castle with my mother Fate.

"He wants you to kill me."

I turned to Fate with wide eyes as if I hadn't heard her correctly and trust me every bone in my body was hoping that I just misunderstood what she had just said.

"She's right I want you to kill her because that is the only way you are going to fulfill my revenge." He smirked.

"You promised me that I would be able to return to her afterwards!" I yelled, "If she's dead than I can't do that."

"That's because he's a liar Caine, the only reason he turned you against me was to fulfill his own selfish desires. He's the one who doesn't care about you."

"What do you mean?"

I'm so confused! I don't know whose lying and whose telling the truth anymore, god what did I get myself into?

"I mean the only reason he wanted you on his side was because of your power, that's it. You mean nothing more to him other than the fact you are one of his pawns in his plot to kill me, that's why I didn't tell you anything about me being your mother." She explained.

"Because you knew that he would trick me into serving him forever."

"Mother's know what's best for their children no matter what others might say." She smiled.

"You were only protecting me from screwing myself over."

"I was protecting you from him screwing you over in life and death, but unfortunately you did the one thing I was hoping would never happen. I was hoping that you would drop it and wait a week because then he wouldn't have been able to touch you." She had tears slipping down her face as she smiled at me.

My heart lurched and suddenly I had no desire to take revenge on her because it wouldn't be revenge it would only be cruelty and disrespect on my part. I should have known that she had a good reason to have done what she did; I should have never listened to Desmond!

"She's right I wouldn't have been able to touch you because you would be eighteen and your powers would have already been concentrated enough to kill me. However, you wouldn't have been the Grim Reaper you would have been the guardian angel that would have patrolled the borders of life and death, helping those that didn't deserve to die. Instead of just necromancy and resurrection you would have been able to heal and restore those to their normal state of life. You would have taken my place after killing me! I couldn't have that, I enjoy my immortality far too much to let my older sister's bratty child take it away from me and of course she knew that so she hid you so I would never find you. She obviously failed and now you will forever be the Grim Reaper." He explained laughing evilly.

"What! But you promised me, I trusted you!" I yelled.

"Hold your tongue boy." He scolded me, "You should have never trusted me but you let your anger take the better of you, this is your fault and the consequence you must suffer for mistaking my intentions."

I felt sad but I wasn't going to cry, "I won't do it! I'm not going to kill my mother! You can kiss my ass if you think I'm going to go through with that."

I turned my sadness into rage as I stepped in between the two of them so he couldn't get to her. I refused to be his little puppet, I rather die than let him kill my mother and he now understood I wasn't going to go through with it. He looked madder than hell that I was going against him now but I don't care, I really don't.

"If you will not do it than I will you insolent little brat." He hissed.

My body felt like it was on fire as I collapsed to the ground holding my sides unable to breathe. What was this feeling? What was he doing to me? My vision was blurring and the last thing I remember was my mother screaming my name before the darkness claimed me.

It felt like hours before I woke up covering my eyes from the glare of the sun, Desmond was smirking down at me cruel. He was holding a heart with a watch inside it.

"Like my new watch Caine? It's a favorite of mine because it was given to me by my generous older sister." He laughed cruelly as I pushed him away and looked in the direction of my mother.

The clearing was stained with patches of blood and one lifeless corpse adorned the center of it. It was clear that my mother, Fate, decided to battle Desmond but even I could tell she had been weakened before hand as if Desmond knew that taking me away from her would cause it. I had no doubt in my mind that it did. I walked slowly over to her lifeless body, he heart ripped or cut from body, if not for that she looked as if she'd wake up any minute. I collapsed to my knees again at the bloody sight before me, not only was the emerald grasses around us stained ruby red with her blood but also her blue dress. My heart sank as I realized that anger only causes blindness rather than giving one strength, she must have been extremely mad and sad in order to end up this way. I couldn't help it anymore I began to silently let the tears fall down my face staining her dress even more but this time with sadness rather than blood. My body was shaking as reality dawned on me that she might not come back ever again and to know it was my fault was even worse. This entire morbid scene in front of me was the consequence, the effect, of choosing the wrong path, the wrong decision. How come I'm so stupid! Why didn't I listen to her? If only I stayed instead of being controlled by my anger she would still be here smiling at me, helping me, teaching me…

I hugged her lifeless body whispering to her as if she could still hear me, "I'm sorry Fate."

Those three words weren't going to bring her back, I knew they weren't, but I wanted her to know in death that I was the one suffering and that it was my fault she was gone. I wanted her to know that she wasn't going to be alone, not for long, I wasn't going to let Desmond enjoy his victory, his kill. No! I was going to make sure that he would lose and I knew just the way to do it.

"Clean up this mess boy and meet me back here in an hour." He told me as I stood up covered in her blood, "Then your eternity of agony will begin."

He sounded too happy about it but I did as he said and picked up Fate's bleeding body and walked off towards the mountains. I was going to make sure he couldn't find her while I thought of a way to bring her back, I would have to wait a week to resurrect someone but even then it wouldn't be perfect because she told me it would take a while to adjust to the concentrated power. The one thing she said to me before all this crap happened. After just thinking to myself for what seemed like an eternity I came upon the entrance to an underground chamber that she had shown me when I first became her apprentice. There was writing on the walls in some foreign language I didn't understand back then but now could read. I pushed the stone door open exhausting my strength just to get it to move enough for me to slip in sideways with her body. Once inside I laid her down on the marble bed in the center of the room. Everything in this chamber was made of marble and gold it looked so nice that sometimes I can't help but think its part of the castle. I know it's not but it's better to think that than to wonder what exactly went down when I blacked out earlier. Blue roses surround her body making me smile slightly, at least the only flowers in the room were the ones she liked then again it didn't surprise me. I looked at the writing on the walls only to discover that she knew what was going to happen to her, was she trying everything in her power to stop what her brother Destiny had foretold? I wouldn't be surprised if that was exactly what she wanted to do but in the end she still failed in doing so.

The information on the walls told the whole story about why they hated each other all the way down to the death of Fate and Destiny's heart shaped watch. If any of this was right than the only way I was going to resurrect her was to place her heart back into her body and perform the ritual to bring her back. I had the power to resurrect and had no use for the ritual but the task of getting her heart back from Desmond was not only suicide it was also very much impossible. I left the room taking care to hide the crack in the door to ensure no one would enter the chamber. I quickly returned to Desmond hoping I wasn't late because I didn't want to have to explain where I was.

"Did you burn her body so she can never be resurrected?" He asked.

I was really good at lying and I knew that if I looked him in the eyes and said what he wanted to hear than he would more than likely drop the subject. After all the only ones who knew of the chamber were me and Fate.

I looked up at him forcing tears to make it seem like I had been through the most difficult thing that I could possibly have imagined, "Yes."

He smirked, "Good now eternal torture can begin."

I wasn't going to give him the chance I could spend eternity letting my soul get used to these powers rather than live in eternal suffering. I looked around the clearing and noticed the bloodied weapon that I recognized quickly as one of Fate's daggers. I ran over to it picking it up before turning to face Desmond once more.

"Please! Child do you really think you can kill me with such a weapon? Your own power can't help you against me right now and you really want to try and kill me? That is the stupidest and funniest thing I've ever seen or heard." He laughed, "Don't push my patience; you will do as I say because you are now mine."

"I belong to no one anymore." I countered still holding the dagger, "It's not meant for you anyway, after all this dagger itself is too good for you. It's meant for me."

My own voice was scaring me, it was low with a lot of bite and venom in it that I thought someone else was speaking through me. I turned the dagger towards myself watching as his eyes widened.

"Don't be rash now Caine, you'll enjoy the rest of eternity." He said smiling trying to convince me otherwise.

Without me he had no way of killing millions of people in more than one place at the same time. Without me his power would diminish since he owned my soul and because of whose child I was, he saw how weak turning me against my mother made her and controlling me only served the same purpose but instead of weakening my mother it would weaken him.

"Eternity isn't what I want." I hissed lowly still unable to sound like myself.

"I can give you anything your heart desires Caine just put the dagger down."

I smirked at his failed attempts, "I rather die than be controlled by you."

I plunged the dagger into my heart feeling my soul separate from my body as crimson liquid poured like a river from my body staining more of the emerald grass in eternal red. Blood was the essence of life and without it there could be no life and yet I stood before my lifeless body grinning triumphantly to myself. I felt my soul slip away.

(Desmond's P.O.V)

Stupid child now I have to find a new body to house his soul one that will be more submissive. A girl would do nicely because one a girl won't fight back and two a girl will do as I say. I won't have to worry about her killing herself causing me to weaken slightly and besides she will be smart enough to avoid that option but not smart enough to find a way to over throw me. Yes a girl will be easier to control therefore I must find a baby girl to transfer his soul into. I slipped into the present day knowing just the child to 'implant' his soul in. My darling little Sophia your parents think I'm your uncle, your body will do nicely, I looked into her bright green eyes staring up at me. Yes, your body will do nicely and the best part you won't even remember my name or what I look like. My plans will always go exactly as I plan them even if there are small bumps in the rode.


End file.
